


trying something new

by Anonymous



Category: Thrill Me: The Leopold & Loeb Story - Dolginoff
Genre: Blowjobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Tenderness, experimenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 06:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18515578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: richard and nathan have had their fair share of sexual encounters with each other, and they decide to try something different





	trying something new

Nathan always had to be the one to do it.

 

Ask for it. 

 

Richard never offered. Normally, Nathan would have to stare at him in that certain way, and then voice precisely what he wanted, no mumbling, no cutting around the edges. Dick would merely laugh and tell him he didn’t know what he was talking about if Nathan were being vague. 

 

Nathan’s not sure if it’s a good thing Richard has already lost his tie to the floorboard of his bedroom, and is unbuttoning his shirt with one hand. No beguiling needed, no request voiced. All on his own accord. Despite the disparity of the moment in comparison to their intimate shared history, Nathan begins to undress as well. 

 

Dick turns in a swift movement, shirt unbuttoned and ready to be divested. Nathan reaches forward and his hand is caught in Dick’s searing grip.

 

“Want to try something different instead?”

 

Nathan is skeptical. “How different?”

 

Richard tugs him by his lapels towards the bed, sits Nathan down on the edge of it, and runs over to grab a small footrest to sit on; he looks about ready to shoot a moving picture. Once the footrest is in place, he’s about level with Nathan’s groin.

 

Nathan forces himself to look away so he doesn't make his own arousal so obvious. Richard shouldn’t put him on display like this; he’s not sure he cares for it.

 

He can’t think up any more critiques when Richard’s hand is palming at the half-hard bulge in front of him, licking his lips twice for added sheen. 

 

“We’ve never done anything with our mouths.” 

 

“Is there a need to?” Nathan responds, in spite of his rapidly growing erection at the unrelenting press of Richard’s hand. 

 

Richard shrugs. “Might be fun.”

 

“For you?” 

 

“You can do me after if you like,” Richard says. “Don’t you want to see what it’s like to be one of those girls in school always so desperate for one of these in their pretty pink mouths.” Richard taps the tip of Nathan’s dick where a dampness begins to grow. 

 

_ Not particularly,  _ he wants to say. But instead, Nathan takes in a shuddery, deep breath, and says, “Go ahead, then.”

 

Richard smiles up at him once, eyes bright and curious. Nathan isn’t used to such a genuinity, and holds his hands at his sides gripping the wooden end of the bed. He doesn’t want to ruin the odd mood Dick’s found himself in.

 

Richard doesn’t waste time zipping down Nathan’s fly and taking out his cock to hold in his hand. He leans forward with his tongue, licks at the head, winces only one time, and then leans in to take the head in his mouth. The noise is obscene in the stark silence. 

 

Nathan makes a surprised sound in the back of his throat, not expecting the feeling. He realizes now he’s never had anyone’s mouth around his cock before. 

 

The feeling is fucking wonderful, and Richard’s throat is tight and convulses a little around him if he goes down too far, coming back up, and bobbing down for more. It’s not like he can deny the pleasure of wet heat in combination with Richard’s tongue, moving against him similarly to how he rolls his words. But Nathan’s not sure he can appreciate it as much as their normal routine; he doesn’t like being on display like this. The room is completely quietly; perhaps they should have put a record on. Nathan never notices his own noises as much as he does now, and the urge to reach out his hands,  _ and touch _ , has never been more prominent. 

 

Richard manages to brush his nose against the light hair below Nathan’s naval at one point, and Nathan ruins it by bucking up. Dick gives him a dirty look and grabs him by the hips, firmly keeping him still. 

 

“R-Richard, you need to stop or I’m – ” 

 

Richard interrupts him with a, “ _ Mhm? _ ” noise, sucking hard on the head of his cock in response, until Nathan can’t control himself. He comes down Richard’s throat, finally grabbing a handful of his stupid, groomed, hair, to keep him there.

 

“Oh,” is all he manages to get out when he’s stopped convulsing, and his spent cock slips from Richard's glossy mouth. His lips are swollen red, it’s quite the sight.

 

Richard leans back on the footrest, wiping his mouth clean. 

 

“Interesting,” he says undeterred. “I wonder if those desperate schoolgirls understand how badly the act of fellatio tastes.”

 

“Don’t have to be an asshole,” Nathan says feeling a smidge self-conscious. He feels better seeing the hardness in Richard’s own pants, jutting out so blatantly it couldn’t be brushed off as anything other than unbridled arousal.

 

“Can you lay down?” Nathan asks.

 

Richard shrugs, and climbs on the bed, flipping around to land (and bounce a few times) on his back. He’s much more grabby with Nathan than Nathan was with him when Nathan rears forward over him. Richard runs a hand up and down Nathan’s back, and grips in intervals of gentle and tight on his forearm. 

 

“Come on, lover boy. Don’t you want to try?”

 

Nathan nods, but swoops in for a kiss first. Tasting himself in Richard’s mouth gives him a thrill akin to the feeling he gets when they’re having actual sex. He’s marked him, in a way, no going back. He intends to make Richard do the same to him. 

 

He undoes the fly and button of Richard’s trousers and pulls out the hard cock waiting for him. Nathan’s almost nervous, but licks once from the bottom up and earns a pleased humming noise in response which sparks his confidence. He takes Richard in his mouth after that.

 

Dick was right, it’s not the best tasting thing in the world, but having his cock in his mouth is worth the mild discomfort. 

 

Richard doesn't shy away from touching him, tugs at his hair tightly, nails scratching at Nathan's scalp. He voices little encouragements whether it be noises or small words like, “yes,” and, “that's it, babe.” 

 

His knees bend up at one point, an arm reaching back to grab at the pillow his head is resting on. Nathan can’t understand why; he’s got a much worse gag reflex than Richard, he doesn’t go down far enough, and he feels repetitive making the same motions, bobbing and licking and sucking over and over again. 

 

Richard doesn’t seem to mind, seems to enjoy it mostly. He hooks a leg over Nathan’s shoulders about a minute in and makes a small effeminate moan, coming down Nathan’s throat. No warning about it other than the sharp twitch from his cock where Nathan’s fingers rest at the base. It tastes more bitter than sucking him off had.

 

Nathan swallows and wipes his mouth with his arm. 

 

Richard is laying down, post-orgasm haze still harboring control over the movement of his limbs. Nathan plops down beside him.

 

“It was fun during it,” Richard eventually says, one side of his lips turned downwards. 

 

“We don’t have to do it again,” Nathan suggests, hoping he’ll agree.

 

“Yeah, maybe not,” is all Richard ends up saying. He does allow Nathan to move closer to him and wrap an arm over his chest, listen to his heart beat. Richard plays with a few strands of Nathan’s hair. 

 

Such tenderness between them, had no longer come to be a rarity.


End file.
